


Rush to Save the Fallen

by BrisTime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, The lying detective, molly hooper mention, post-tld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrisTime/pseuds/BrisTime
Summary: After John Watson has been shot by his therapist, Sherlock rushes to save him. Will he get there in time?





	Rush to Save the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Short post-TLD fic I had written a day after S4e2 "The Lying Detective" was released.

It seemed like it had taken years to travel from 221B to the therapist. Well, an approximate twelve minutes from center city London, the shortcuts from Little Birmingham and Toils Road. He hadn’t called for a cab, it would have taken approximately sixteen minutes to travel seven kilometers. 

The note left from Faith, or as it would appear, the woman disguised as Faith, was no coincidence. Who was behind this trickery? Moriarty was dead, that was definite and proven through the four minutes in his mind palace. 

As he got out of Mrs. Hudson’s red sportscar, Sherlock slammed the car door. The intense beating of his heart, my god it bloody felt like the inject cocaine he had taken just a week earlier. Perhaps facing the withdrawal symptoms, Sherlock felt the adrenaline rushing all the way to his toes, running to the front door. Though his fingers shook with great intensity, he needed to get in. With the door locked, he took three steps back before using all the force he could to smash the mahogany door with the muscle of his arms. 

Within three steps, the red rug remained under an unconscious John. The rug was stained with somebody’s blood—not John’s. He had a brush forming on his right temple. Sherlock stepped over John and placed his palms on John’s shoulders before putting all his force to shake John awake. He failed.

With his ear against his chest, he couldn’t hear John breathing. This was his fault—he had killed Mary, and now his best friend would die. With the grey-haired therapist nowhere to be found, Sherlock dialed an ambulance faster than his fingers were capable of doing. Oh bollocks! No ambulance would come in time. Where was Molly when you needed her!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be the first chapter of a longer fic, I had intended to show what happened after Sherlock found Faith's note with Eurus' clue and after John was supposedly shot by Eurus; as we heard in the beginning of TFP, John was only shot by a tranquilizer gun. Was going to turn this into a sherlolly (Sherlock/Molly) chaptered piece, with this being the first chapter, but never got around to it.


End file.
